Come to me my silver moon light
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: The moon is shimmering the animals listening to a songstress who was walking under the full moon, cherry blossoms fell all around her, her hair was pink and went to her knees her eyes shimmered like dew drops in the moon light grammer is lacking at first
1. little kitty little kitty litle lost cat

**I don't own Naruto if I did there would be no butt bows and sakura would join the akatsuki**

**This story I thought of**

_Thinking_

**Prologue **

**The moon is shimmering the animals listening to a songstress walking in the full moon as cherry blossoms fell al around her her hair was pink and went to her knees her eyes shimmered green like the dew off of grass in the morning her skin was as pale as the moon and she seemed young around 16 her melody soothes the soul the trees seemed to whisper her song "**_**lie by day true by night the dew shimmers in the moon light I hum this tune till the night is through when I see a light tears fall down till I see the moon 6 months time where I'm true by day lie by night I hum this sweet lullaby**_**" the sunlight came up and the girl got on her hand and knees and her dress fused with her body as she shrunk and skin became covered in white fur her ears became pointed and hand a tail began to grow the rest of the melody came "and stay like this forever" and the sweet voice became a sweet meow of a kitten as the tears ran down it's cheeks**

The rain was pouring and the animals were snug in their beds to keep dry as a little kitten with white fur and a pink tipped tail and jade green eyes played with an alive mouse letting it go only to pounce back on it a bang made the kittens head turn to the sound letting the mouse scamper away to the nearest hole the kitten walked where the bang came from _what the heck was that _the kitten walk cautiously toward the noise there were two men the kitten looked around then spotting a man with blood dripping from his mouth

"Tobi thinks you shouldn't of killed him he could be tobi's friend"

"Shut up un or I'll kill you too un"

Tobi was running in circles "tobi doesn't want to die"

"You won't if you would just shut up un" tobi tripped and fell over a root spotting the kitten "tobi come on it's time to go un" deidara was walking away tobi scoped the kitten and rubbed it's face against his mask then stuffed it in his cloak _cute little kitty is tobi's now_

"What's taking so long un?"

"Tobi saw a pretty flower"

"Well you can look at all the damn flowers you want when we get back and report to leader-sama un" with that said tobi started to skip _ug it's too hot in here and too stuffy_ the kitten started meowing for breath

"What was that un"

"Um uh it was it was tobi meow" he struck a kitty with paw up pose

"Tobi you can be such a retard sometimes un it makes me wonder how you got in, in the first place un"

"Hush little kitten tobi wants to bring you home"

"What you say un"

"Tobi a good boy"

"Idiot" deidara punched tobi on the head

"Tobi a good boy why you do that"

When they got to the base tobi hurried to his room and let the kitten out from his cloak the kitten stumbled over nothing making tobi laugh "MEOW": hiss: _What's so damn funny you moron _tobi heard the meow "is kitty-Chan hungry tobi will get you some milk because tobi is a good boy" _finally he's gone I wonder how many mice are in here_ the kitten opened it's mouth to get a better scent of the room she pricked her ears up she could hear a small scuffling she dropped into a hunters crouch making sure her haunches had most of her weight and she had light paw steppes she saw a mouse nibbleling on who knows what when she pounced right on top of it and with a quick nip breaking its neck she devoured the fresh kill **(I think I'm reading to many warrior books for my own good tee hee) **after finished her meal she notice she was actually standing on dirt and dug a hole and buried the bones at the same time tobi came in with milk she licked her lips _it's been a while since I have had milk hasn't it_ she lapped up furiously enjoying ever last morsel tobi was taking a shower she checked the sky _it was almost dark not to long _she watched the petals fall from a cherry tree "kitty-Chan it's time to name you" a sweat drop appeared on the kittens face _how about you wait till I can beat your ass then I can tell you _he picked up her "how about " she hissed :I'm a girl moron: "him no tobi don't think so either how about " she swung her paw at his exposed flesh and clawed it "fine how about…" the kitten took both her paws and put them on the side of his face pushing it towards the window toward the cherry tree "tree-Chan" _sakura you idiot sakura,_ sakura did a forehead slap "Tobi was right it is tree-Chan" sakura continually did forehead slaps "well good night tree-Chan" Tobi fell asleep as sakura was sitting at the window the sun set and the moon rose a shimmering light woke Tobi as he watched his little kitten turn into a human "where's tree-Chan" he said scared his finger shaking in disbelief sakura turned his head "I am tree-Chan you idiot but that's not my name anyway it's Sakura" Tobi got interested "how do you turn into human Tobi want to know so he can be a kitty-Chan too" "it's a long story now go back to sleep or do I have to knock you out" Tobi protected his head "no Tobi will be a good boy" he slipped under his covers watching sakura open a window and began to sing Tobi never heard any thing as beautiful as he drifted to sleep


	2. this choas is tasty :3

I do not own naruto if I did naruto would be even perkier and the nine tails talked to him more because he's hot when he's in kyuubi form** :**D also thanks xMidnight-Spiritx Yuki and Aki DeAtHr0Se-ItAcH1 this is a tobi sakura itachi

**Meeting the akatsuki**

It was early morning sakura was asleep till deidara slammed open the door sakura saw this as a chance to escape the horrible smelling room she ran in between deidara legs causing him to fall forward when he was trying to see what went by him _what_ _the heck was that_ sakura kept running till the tang of fish caught her she followed her nose till she found a tall blue man _FISH_ she leaped on kisame arm and took a bite out of his arm "making him freak out because he was watching TV he shook his arm flinging the shocked kitten on the floor she looked up to see kisame in a corner whimpering at his wound she tried to say sorry but it only came out as a meow hidain was on the floor laughing his ass of when kisame looked at the kitten and sunk deeper in the corner sakura saw something swaying she pounced on it thinking it was a mouse she was wrong it was a miniature puppet sasori looked down to see his puppet ripped apart and shredded by sakura she looked up at the angry ninja scared she ran in fear as he chased her into peins office (who was of course was doing paper work) she squeezed under the door sasori slammed open the door chasing after sakura pein didn't notice till sakura ran over his desk causing his paper work to fly ever where

_WHAT THE HELL_ sakura ran she turned her head to see sasori was falling behind just then sakura bumped into something she looked up to see itachi he picked her up and smirked and started to pet her sakura couldn't help but blush as the handsome ninja petted as he did so she began to purr loudly sasori tripped and fell cursing under his breath as he lifted himself up "give me that mangy fur ball she ruined my puppet" itachi continued to stroke her tobi rushed in hoping sakura wasn't hurt tobi tried taking sakura but itachi refused "you can't take of an animal remember " sakura looked up for an answer but none "I'll take care of her" konan walked in and saw the kitten and grabbed her rubbing her face she ran back to her room everyone watch with sweat drops

**What you think R&R sorry for it being crappy**


	3. oh look a visitor TTTT

I do not own Naruto

xMidnight-Spiritx

DeAtHr0Se-ItAcH1

Yuki and Aki

angel897

Thanks for reviewing and for my 2nd chapter for being so short I'm going to make this one a lot longer and I thank Pages Torn 'n Frayed my real life friend for the ideas for this chapter oh yah I added my own character

**Secret of the Sisters**

Konan sighed when she closed the door and slapped a bracelet on sakura's wrist "good thing I have a spare"

"What the heck just happened" sakura said it rang in everyone in the lairs head "and how do you own a minocico bracelet"

"Don't you remember me?"

Sakura looked up in a puzzled look tilted her head walked in a circle around konan and bluntly said "no"

"How could you, okay remember the purple haired girl you use to play with when you were little"

"Konan" she shook her head "sister I missed you so"

Sakura jumped in konan's arms purring loudly

"I haven't seen you in… who knows how long"

"Sakura keep your voice down that minocico bracelet isn't as good as your brothers so keep it down everyone can hear you also where is that brother of yours"

"No clue I sang every night to signal him where I am but you know how bad he is at directions"

**Authors note: you know toru the cow zodiac from fruit baskets he has worse direction than him**

"I better place you back on the floor it's almost time" sure enough it was 10:00 sakura transformed into human konan shielded her eyes till the transformation was complete

"man I wish I could transform faster" Tobi pricked his ears _Tobi heard sakura-chans voice_ he burst open with akatsuki members trying to keep him out of konan's room all of the akatsuki members jaws dropped to see sakura all of them got bloody noses (except Pein-you know why tee hee Tobi-seen her before and konan because she her sister) Tobi glomped sakura making her fall on the floor konan pried him off sakura "okay why aren't you surprised konan" the leader stared astonished "she's my step sister don't you see the resemblance" everyone couldn't help but look back and forth between the two "how the heck are you…" before finishing the sentence a Siberian tiger crashed through the wall the place where fur is suppose to be white was black and the stripes were shimmering a red color as for the eyes they were silver "tiger-Chan" the tiger looked at tobi and took his tail and flingd him into the ceiling causing his head to be stuck "What the hell" hidan replied

**Cliff hangy what happened next and who s the tiger meeeeeeeeow and konan and sakura are sisters as hidan says what the hell R&R **


	4. WHAT THE

I do not own naruto if I did there would be no butt bows

**Itachi's thoughts**

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Be quiet, moron **

"Okay le me get this straight it took you like 4 days to find me" sakura said "so you got lost AGAIN"

"Don't yell at me you should of been singing Natsu No Tsuki more often!"(Summer moon)

"Before you do that who the hell is this" in symphony "our brother" pein looked at all three of them "oookay but why is he a tiger and how is he a tiger?" "Pein me konan and reimaru really how about I just make dango and talk about this later"

Reimaru's face lit up he licked his lips and ran into the kitchen itachi followed hoping to get some of the tasty treat too sakura was mixing the ingredients with perfection after they were done sakura set them on the table itachi took a couple and started to devour them while reimaru was having some difficulties picking them up with his paws sakura took a plate and put a couple of them in front of him pein walked in again

"Okay it's time to explain now how the heck you are all related"

Konan looked at sakura with sad eyes

"I guess I'll have to explain our father first married konan's mother she gave birth konan than died during the process causing our father to marry me and reimaru's dad reimaru was born 7 years earlier than me when our mother gave birth to me she died but not only that she forgot to explain her kekai genkai to dad which it didn't matter because he killed him self soon after I say it is more like a curse in my own words you see the first 6 moths of the year I turn into a house cat by day human by night" her brother nodded "and brother is the opposite he turns into a tiger by night human by day in the first 6 months and for some reason we are lucky and on a full moon my brother and I stay human all night and day but a new moon all cat any more depressing questions" pein shook his head in confusion sakura looked at the clock 7:55 "brother you might want to move from the table it's almost time for you to transform oh and I better summon Niji ryu so you don't miss behave" sakura did some hand signs and summoned a dragon is was rather small but furious looking yet calm it's yes sparkled a pure blue it's spine was multicolored and seemed to swirl with a rainbow it's wings were huge compared to it's small body while its scales changed just like it's spine it had a golden color plate across it's forehead it's slender body seemed to blow in an invisible wind everyone looked in aw the dragon turned it's head to sakura "sakura-Chan"

The dragon glomped her everyone's aw turned to sweat drops "nijiryu may you make sure reinmaru doesn't hurt everyone" sakura turned her head to find Itachi staring she couldn't help but blush

**How did she summon such a powerful dragon even I couldn't summon one that powerful** Itachi smirked

**I bet even peins impressed he probably will ask her to join this girl is more interesting than I thought** the clock stuck 8:00 sakura and reinmaru both were eloped in light sakura was here usual cat while reimaru had short hair his eyes were silver he was very slender and tall and well built "sakura where are the dangos you made I'm starved" reimaru's hair turned from bright red to yellow sakura pointed with her tail toward the kitchen Itachi was munching on them the death glared each other and started fighting over them reimaru's hair changed again to a blackish red "his hair changes colors with the mood" sakura sighed this is going to be a long life as Tobi was screaming because a spider crawled on his head (and yes his head is still stuck

**How did you like it there will be more sakura Itachi in the next chapter and more reimaru R&R and pocky for anyone who knows what's happening cheers**


	5. aaaah brotherly love T3T

**Bloody: Hey guys I know I haven't updated for like forever but this is so you people will be happy and so you guys won't hurt me ^3^**

**Sakura: WHY AM I A CAT AND WHEN DO I HAVE A FREAKY BROTHER WHOSE HAIR CHANGES WITH HIS MOODS AND WHEN IS KONAN MY SISTER D:**

**Bloody: oops :3 guess sakura found my fan fiction run fan boys and girls she's coming after me :D**

**Sakura: get back here so I can ram my hand into your face **

**Bloody: NEVA you will never catch me alive hides behind gaara* save me and I'll give you as many cookies as you want :d **

**Gaara: looks at me drools over the thought of cookies* DEAL**

**Bloody: yay *glomps gaara* I knew it your the only sexy man for me whispers to ones self except maybe kisshu and almost all the akatsuki members**

**Gaara: get of of me tries to shove me off but I hold on tighter**

**Bloody: I will never let go now here is the story**

sakura stretched before relaxing on the couch she finally could get to sleep without any trouble she was sleeping on a couch chair stretched out.

"sakura sakura wake up I'm hungry" sakura rolled over.

_I slept through the whole day AGAIN _sakura groaned glaring at Reimaru and rolling over nuzzling her nose into the couch sighing softly. Suddenly sakura yelped when something cold and wet touched her back she turned reimaru's tail was thumping in annoyance. Sakura looked at him looked at the couch and laid back down closing her eyes and pulling a blanket over her head.

"sleep sleep time" she said drowsily. Reimaru huffed and walked away suddenly getting an idea he walked away snickering.

Sakura was happily dreaming happily dreaming of fish and sweets that is until she woke up to freezing cold water. Making her squeal and shoot upward. She glared at kisame.

"A little Kitty told me you were having trouble waking up." he said grinning widely. At first I glared at him with hatred in my eyes but an idea popped In my head.

"oh kisame" I said with a sickeningly sweet smile "do that again AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY" kisame fled as quick as he could. I grumbled about stupid fish while getting up and stretching in a feline manner. I looked out only a sliver of the moon was left. *** **sigh** * **guess

_I'll be a cat all day tomorrow _

I walked by the living room the sound of Scare Tactics was on the TV. I took a glance to see deidara watching it. I walked out and toward the kitchenthe smell of burnt rice drifted toward me I scrunched my nose in disgust. I walked in the kitchen to see kakuzu making or at least trying to make fried rice.

"move over" I said pushing him out of the way I tossed the rice out and started making new fried rice I placed it on two plates and started to eat I smiled happily as kakuzu was crying over the wasted rice. I was almost done when Itachi walked in his face unemotional as always.

"Want some kakuzu refuses to eat it" Itachi took the plate and munched quietly. The silence was only broken by the sobs of kakuzu and the sound of chewing. Itachi was staring at me I could FEEL it. I moved my eyes towards him and he looked back down to his plate. I got up and put my bowl in the sink walking to the door way taking a last look at the uchiha and left. :D

**what ya think this week it update before I get killed week so here is your chapter tell me what you think reviews help me update more AND I MEAN IT :3 muhahhahahahahah hugs akatsuki and gaara plushies remember REVIEW or i'll send my ninja bunnies on you XD**


	6. being in between

**Me: yo peoples this is me bloodpaw I have a new friend he is AWSOME . and I gave him gaara**

**suigetsu: poor gaara you don't love him anymore**

**me: I love him but I lost other characters right now right now it's a secret 3**

**suigetsu: you love for character changes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to often for my tastes**

**me: well thats because I some times read a good fic with another guy and so I jump to him I'm weird like that o**

**suigetsu: more like crazy like that**

**me: wow didn't you already notice in one of my chappies in my story wow you must be reeeeeeally forgetful**

**we I don't own anything**

I glared at my brother he was also in cat form we glared for hours. Until I got bored at least but how to escape? Then it hit me.

"OH MY GOD LOOK IN THE SKY" pointing in horror my face twisted in fear.

"WHAT I'LL KILL I-" he looks over where I was pointing and sees nothing "hey I d-" I was already gone he grumbled away.

I laugh softly as I sun on the rock. The wind flowing through my fur and the sun beaming brightly on it made me feel comfy and warm. I was soon asleep my tired eyes drooping until I feel asleep.

I shot up to find myself in the base on the coach next to itachi he was watching NCIS. I watch for a while it seemed to be a marathon. I felt a hand stroke my fur I look up and see itachi petting my fur with his long slender fingers not taking his eyes off the screen. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as I let out a loud purr. I saw the smallest smirk appear on his face after I did so. In my embarrassment I buried my face in my paws trying to hide. Kisame appeared in the room.

"hey itachi what are you watching" he looks at the screen. As he was about to sit down on top of me itachi picked me up and placed me in his lap. Kisame grabbed the remote and changed it to a movie called Repo the genetic opera **(lol I can't see kisame watching this I just can't) **kakazu came in to watch also soon EVERYONE was coming in to watch the movie except maybe tobi who was cowering in the corner from the what little gore it had.I smiled as I watched I was praticly in heaven. That is until my brother came in. he glared at itachi with great fury. His hackles rose his eyes narrowed as he glared at him. Itachi looked at him and smirked and looked at the tv. A smirk still on his face. I looked in between the two in confusion. Whatever happened is something I have a feeling I will never understand.

**Why are my chappies so short nowadays .**


End file.
